Allure
by The Lighted Lantern
Summary: Arthur is a mysterious student who catches Allison's attention from the very beginning. Do they have a past together or is there something else between them? UK/fem! US, Gakuen! (ish) AU, some supernatural elements
1. Prologue: Story of the Goddess and the E

_Prologue: Story of the Goddess and the Enchanter_

The legend of the star-crossed lovers, the goddess and the enchanter, has been around for centuries and was passed down from ancestors to descendants. The sun goddess Alexa was a young goddess, merely 19-years old, tasked with the duties of keeping the sun running its proper times, as well as looking over the sky in the daytime. He was a warlock who only appeared at night from his lair, mysterious and enigmatic. The two were never intended to meet, but fate had intervened due to a delay on her part.

She was sent down with a request from the moon goddess, her twin sister Madeline, to retrieve moonstones. He had come out from his sorcerer's lair to pick herbs. They chanced to meet each other at dawn when she, in her hurry, spilled all her moonstones on the ground. He saw the lady picking her gems up and offered to help. He was wearing a long black cloak, so all the goddess could see were his eyes, glowing bright green, more luminous and radiant than the stones she held. The green orbs captivated her and she wanted so desperately to know what secrets they held. Now, no one really knew the identity of the young sorcerer, so she did not recognize him at first.

Arthur, the sorcerer, was really rather young himself, at the age of 23, and did not see through her disguise, possibly due to surprise. (Then again goddess powers are stronger than mortal sight.) But he was rumored to be greatly gifted at elemental magic. In any case, they fell in love almost immediately. However, Alexa had to return to the sky in the daytime, and Arthur could not appear in the daytime either. So they met at night secretly, for a period of time, until the other gods noticed her absences.

The ocean god, Kiku, discovered her sneaking away and reported it to the earth god, Yao, who punished the two lovers and revealed their true selves to each other. He declared that goddess Alexa was to be reborn into a human body, devoid of her prior memories as a deity, and cursed sorcerer Arthur into the form of a bird as well as removing his memories. However, after much pleading from Madeline, he relented and softened their sentences. They would both be reborn, Arthur would be a bird only at night(he got to stay human in the daytime), and they would be given one last chance to meet before he carried out their punishments. At Madeline's request, the gods also consented to let her be Alexa's guardian, as her sister.

Pitying her, the oracle Heracles secretly told Alexa that if she were to meet Arthur again in the next life, and if they were able to figure out their connection to each other, her memories and deity status would slowly return, and he would be free of his curse, but not mentioning how they would go about accomplishing this task. The gods allowed the two lovers to meet for the last time, all the while never mentioning that Heracles had said that both paths were destined to cross again, before wiping clean their memories and sending them to the farthest ends of the world.

And so the story begins.


	2. Ch 1: First Impressions

_Chapter 1: First Impressions_

I don't remember what really alerted me to his presence that day or what made me catch my breath. He was alluring, mysterious, and his eyes, somehow, saw deep into my soul.

It was the first day at Gakuen Hetalia. I had almost overslept, having smacked the alarm clock 10 minutes before to stop the beeping noises from piercing my brain. In my rush, I had to throw my uniform on, run the toothbrush across my teeth briefly, shovel food into my mouth, and dash out the door to avoid being late. My sweater uneven, my skirt wrinkled, and blouse slightly untucked, I was panting when I had made it to the campus.

The school really was as marvelous as all the stories said. Tangled, disheveled, long blond hair blew into my face as I scrutinized the students milling around, talking to each other dressed in uniforms identical to mine (albeit more neat), and the venerable old buildings that left me in awe. I approached the building, notebook in hand filled with the various notes I took on the academy.

Gakuen Hetalia has been around for more than 400 years. It was originally built as a palace for royalty, but the king and queen had decided to move their palace to a different location, so the buildings were converted into an academy. However, the schoolmaster had decided to keep the fancy ballrooms and marble staircases, as well as the crystal chandeliers, for special occasions.

I felt a strange feeling tugging at me, as if something I was destined to find was lying in wait for me to discover it. The emotion confused me.

Ever since I set foot on this campus, I've had this feeling that something that I've been looking for is here. I couldn't really explain it, because I didn't know anything about my past. All I could recall was somehow living alone in a small apartment. I was a mystery, even to myself. Especially to myself.

I remember getting lost on this expansive, beautiful campus because I was too absorbed in my surroundings that first day, as well as feeling quite alone, since I didn't really know anyone.

A young girl with pink flowers in her long brown hair skipped up to me. "Hello~ Are you lost?" She asked me sweetly in a musical voice.

"I guess I am. I mean, I am new here."

"I'm new too! Let's be friends~ Oh and I have some friends who I want to introduce you to!"

"Oh, okay then…" I followed her, since I wasn't sure what to do anyway.

"By the way, I'm Mei! Don't worry about classes, they don't start until tomorrow really. Today's just the get-used-to-the-campus day."

"Uh, thanks? I'm Ally."

* * *

I followed the girl around as she chatted about the various rooms in the venerable academy, pointing out which rooms were especially important, like the dining hall, or the formal ballroom, or the marble staircase and the crystal chandelier.

I just wondered how she knew all of this if she was new too.

"Hey Mei?"

"Yeah?"

"If you're new too, then how did you know all of this so well?" I paused, expecting an answer.

The girl shrugged, not making eye contact, her face tinged slightly pink. "Um, a f-friend of mine told me before I came…H-he was worried that I would get lost."

I noticed that she started stuttering, but didn't comment on it.

Mei changed the subject quickly. "So, what room are you looking for?"

"Room 202." I pulled out my schedule, the paper slightly wrinkled and no longer crisp.

"Upstairs! I'll show you where to go for each class so you don't get lost tomorrow when classes start!" She tugged on my hand and dragged me up the stairs.

* * *

After the Asian girl had towed me around the whole school, stopping once for lunch at a nearby store, we had finally reached the last part of the "tour": the dorms.

"Soooo…what dorm room are you in?" She asked slyly.

"Room 36…?"

Her eyes widening, Mei snatched my schedule and squealed. "We're in the same room!"

The girl's energy was starting to wear me out, but I appreciated her helpful advice and found myself smiling. I glanced at my watch, a present that my twin sister Maddie gave me, and gasped. It was already four in the afternoon.

"Time passes by fast! We're going to have a banquet in the dining hall at 5:30 and the headmaster will be welcoming the returning and new students with a speech. But yeah, you get an hour and a half of free time to explore~ I'll see you at dinner, and don't forget to wear something a bit more formal!" The girl waved cheerily at me before dashing out, most likely to meet someone.

I groaned and sank down on the bed. _Time to go digging through my bags for a dress, or some formal outfit that I'm not sure I even have._

* * *

I wandered out into the main hall, having finally found a suitable outfit to wear to the feast. I had gone through all of my things before finding an old red velvet ball gown that I had somehow packed into my baggage. Apparently, Maddie said that it was a gift from a close friend, passed down. The material was soft and smooth, with a silk and satin sash wound around it. I didn't often wear dresses but I had to admit to myself that it was lovely. However, something told me that gown would be too fancy to wear to the banquet, so I settled on a simpler turquoise dress that went to my knees. Mei had slipped back in to get her purse and grinned at my outfit of choice, commenting that it was perfect and showing me her pink sundress paired with a sweater.

It was now 4:30 and I had nothing to do other than drift around and explore. I caught sight of the Asian girl a few times with three guys and another girl, walking around and enjoying herself. Mei seemed to be trying to get close to one of the guys, and the girl seemed shyer than she was earlier, but the boy didn't seem to notice her efforts. The other girl was strolling hand in hand with another of the guys.

I smiled and shook my head. _That's cute._

Because I was looking up at them, I stopped paying attention to what was in front of me. The next thing I knew, I bumped into something–or rather someone– and landed on something soft with a thump.

"Owww that hurt…" I complained, rubbing my sore head.

"Next time you should watch where you're going if you don't like falling…" A voice with a distinctly British accent responded.

I had opened my mouth to make a retort back to that particular snarky comment, but as I looked up, the coherent thoughts that had been forming themselves into a witty remark disappeared, leaving me speechless and gaping.

The upperclassman (I think he was older at least) in front of me had slightly disheveled blond hair and really thick eyebrows. (Is it even possible to have eyebrows that thick?!) He had looked up as well and caught my gaze in his.

His eyes, a vivid shade of green, shone with a luster not unlike an emerald. They were mesmerizing, alluring, and I felt myself getting lost in those jewel green depths, bright with hope, but at the same time, enigmatic. I couldn't discern the expression, and his face was unreadable. Unwillingly, I pulled my gaze away from him, not wanting to stare too long.

He seems so familiar. If I believed in past lives and magic and all that weird stuff, I would say that I met him in a past life.

And damn, he's sexy. I caught my breath, feeling my cheeks start to heat up.

He frowned at me. "Are you all right? Your face is pink."

Still dazed, I muttered. "Never better."

"What?"

I shook off my lingering thoughts quickly. "Um, nothing, I'm fine. It was just a little bump."

"I'm sorry about that. I thought you were somebody else. But really, you should watch where you're going." This time his voice is one of concern, not sarcasm.

I scrambled to get off of him. "I'll be more careful next time." I attempted a small apologetic bow.

He laughed. "It's not that serious! By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Ally."

"I'm Arthur." At that name, an image flashed through my head, blurry and unclear. Arthur, Arthur…where had I heard that name before?

* * *

**A/N: So the two meet. But what is their backstory? **

**Note: Yes, fem! America is possibly OOC. But then again, this is Nyotalia, and Himaruya-san did not give us a lot of info on what their personalities are like, so I was creative. It wouldn't work if I used Alfred's personality.**

**Spain: Review for tomatoes~**

**Romano: No those tomatoes are mine! :C**


End file.
